Into the Depths of the Crystal ch1-5/?
by amburnikole
Summary: Sarah/Jareth...My ongoing laby novel.....Sarah returns to the Labyrinth with her gift from Jareth....and ends up in an epic story of trials and tribulations and the struggle for love


This fic is my ongoing Novel. Ill post more as I write it!!! 

Disclaimer: All the characters in here belong to Jim Henson except   
Katrina and Melova. The story idea is completely mine. Any similarities   
to other stories is completely and accident.   
Into the Depths of the Crystal 

By Empress_Sarah   
Ch1: The Gift 

Dear Journal,   
I dreamt of him again last night again. He's always there   
in my mind waiting for me to think of him and bring his memory back to   
life. I've thought about everything that happened in the Labyrinth and   
I realize he was right. He only did what I asked. Then he asked   
something of me and I turned him away, knowing I should have said yes.   
I should have listened to my heart. But, I had to save Toby. I don't   
think I ever realized how much I wanted to say yes. I wish I could go   
back under different circumstances to where I could accept. I know now   
that I love him and I won't be complete without him. But I can't let   
him see how weak he makes me. But I know I love him. I love you Jareth. 

Sarah awoke with a start. Why would I dream that? She looked around   
and her classmates were staring at her and laughing. "Ms. Williams, I   
don't think Jareth is in Macbeth." 

Sarah turned red and ran out of the class. She ran to her dorm room   
and slammed the door behind her. Why couldn't she let this go? That was   
6 years ago. An image of Jareth came into her mind. He was very   
handsome. I don't fit in here, a tiny voice in her mind whispered. I   
fit in there. God Sarah, get a grip! I don't love Jareth, do I? There   
was a feeling there, but what was it? I don't know. If only there was a   
way to get back there. Sarah yawned. I need to get more sleep. She laid   
on her bed and slept. 

In the Underground... 

Jareth watched Sarah through his crystal. She was still so   
beautiful. And yes he still loved her. Why, he didn't understand. What was   
it about this girl that turned his world upside down. He thought about her   
constantly. He wished for her return. As he watched her dream, he   
thought of a way for her to return. He walked up the stairs to his   
chambers and opened a drawer and pulled out an old book. He opened it   
and flipped through the pages till he found what he needed. He spoke   
the incantation and a small book appeared in his hands. He made a   
crystal appear and the words he spoke to it made the crystal turn blue.   
His hand burned a bright gold and the light went into the crystal   
making it burn a gold light as well. Then he sent the book into the   
crystal and he sent it through his mirror. He watched the crystal's   
journey and hoped that everything would work. 

The crystal floated through Sarah's mirror and the room began to   
glow gold. Sarah opened her eyes and saw the floating crystal. She caught   
her breath. She got up and reached out to the crystal. Her fingertips   
touched it and it shocked her. 

"Ow!" 

A blue light flew out of the crystal and formed the shape of a   
small fairy. 

"Are you the Mistress Sarah?" the cool voice asked. Her words came   
out like a whispery echo. 

Sarah became curious. "Yes, why do you ask?" 

"I am Katrina, guardian of your crystal." 

"My crystal?" 

"Yes yours." 

"If it's mine, why can't I touch it?" 

"You must accept the gift for you to gain access to your crystal." 

"What is the gift?" 

"I do not know. Only the crystal knows." 

"Well, how do I know what I'm accepting then?" 

"Ask and you shall see." 

Sarah looked at the crystal. "What is my gift?" she asked the   
crystal. The crystal burned gold and a light shot out from it into Sarah's   
hand. There a small book appeared. She read the cover.   


"The Labyrinth II"   


What was this? She opened the cover and read the first page: "She   
accepted the gift and there her journey back into the labyrinth began."   
After that it was blank. Sarah thought about what it meant. Do I want to   
do this? There's nothing for me here. Yes, I do want to do this. 

"I accept the gift." 

The crystal turned sapphire blue and floated into her hands. 

"Katrina, what does it do?" 

"Anything you want it to do" 

Sarah looked into the crystal. "Take me to the labyrinth." 

Katrina went back into the crystal and Sarah was swallowed in a   
bluelight. 

A watching Jareth dropped his crystal and watched it shatter to the   
floor. Sarah was coming. The game had begun. Soon she would be at the   
castle. Jareth had a Goblin remove the broken crystal as he prepared   
for Sarah's arrival.   


---------------   
Ch2: Return to the Labyrinth 

Sarah looked around. She was here. The place that haunted her   
dreams. She was at the familiar gates where she met Hoggle those many   
years ago. 

"Katrina" 

"Yes" the echoey voice asked 

"Why does this crystal do anything I ask?" 

"I do not know, only the king can explain such things. Only he has   
the magic of the crystal, except for you." 

"Jareth." 

Katrina's mouth opened. "How is it you may know and speak his name?   
We are allowed only to call him king or your highness. Only selected few   
actually know his name and are allowed to speak it." 

"I've always known and spoke his name freely." 

"You must be very special to his highness." 

Now what did she mean by that. Sarah laughed in her mind. "I want   
to know more about this magic." Sarah held up the crystal. "Take me to the   
castle." The light swirled up around her and she was gone. 

Jareth sat on his throne. He wore a Maroon velvet vest with a   
long-sleeved white undershirt with bell sleeves and frills. He wore   
black boots and riding pants. He wore black gloves and his amulet hung   
around his neck. 

A blue light flashed and swirled before him and Sarah appeared. She   
was beautiful. Jareth tried to keep from staring and spoke. "Hello Sarah." 

"Hello Jareth." 

Jareth got up from his throne."How do you like your gift?" 

Sarah tried not to stare at his handsome form."Its very generous.   
But why?" 

"Isn't this what you wanted? A chance to come back? You write the   
story this time." 

Sarah pulled the little book out of her pocket. She opened the book   
and read the new parts that were there: "She pulled the book out of her   
pocket. She opened it and read the new parts that were there." 

"Its still blank after that." 

"Yes, it's written as you do it. You're the writer and the written" 

"How do I have that power?" 

"The crystal gives you the power, among others. I have given you   
part of my powers, but they are also hidden within the crystal." 

"Can I go within the Depths of the crystal?" 

"Yes, but first you must learn some things. But it can wait. I'll   
show you to your room." 

"My room?" 

"Of course. You didn't think I'd let you sleep on the floor did you?" 

"No, I just thought..." 

"You just thought. Don't think so much Sarah. Its very tiring to   
think all the time." 

Jareth lead Sarah up a winding staircase and down a hall. There they   
passed a beautiful rosewood door etched with intricate designs and shapes.   
Diamonds and rubies adorned the edges and Sarah stopped and traced the   
lines with her fingers. Jareth stopped and looked at her. 

"Where does this door go to? It's so beautiful." 

"To my bedchambers." 

"Oh. It is a very beautiful door." 

"Thank you. Shall we" 

Sarah followed Jareth again but not very far. 

"Here you go." 

Her room was no more than 10 paces from Jareth's room.   
Jareth opened the door and Sarah's eyes widened. It was magnificent.   
Everything was antique. Her bed had a canopy and there was a beautiful   
full-length mirror. 

"Its all so beautiful." Sarah whispered 

Jareth smiled. "I'm glad you like it. There is a closet over there   
with clothes I'm sure will fit you. I hope they are to your liking. I will   
send for you at dinner. Please dress appropriately." 

"What kind of dinner?" 

"A dinner party, sort of. Only we will be the only attendants." 

"For?" 

"Your arrival of course." 

"I see." 

"If you need anything, Eldara will help you. Feel free to do with   
the room what you wish." 

"Thank you." 

"Eldara!" 

A small Goblin appeared in the doorway. "Yes sir?" 

"Please assist Sarah with anything she needs." 

"Yes sir." 

"Till tonight Sarah." And with that Jareth left. 

Sarah watched him go. She then realized how close her room was to   
Jareths. I must go exploring tomorrow. 

"How can I assist you Mistress Sarah?" 

Sarah looked in the bathroom and then came back out. 

"Can you tell me how to use the bath?" 

Eldara laughed and helped Sarah get ready. 

Jareth went to his room to decide what to wear. He finally decided   
on a green velvet ensemble. He checked to make sure everything was in its   
place and went to see about the dinner preparations.   


Ch 3. 

Jareth went to his room to decide what to wear. He finally decided on a   
green velvet ensemble.The soft imprints in the old velvet brought back   
memories of a happier time. When parties were regular and everything   
prospered in the Labyrinth.It all started with Sarah's depart from the   
Labyrinth. Jareth began to feel dull and maybe a little sad. He wasn't   
exactly sure why, but he assumed it was because of his love for Sarah.   
He always hid his being ill. Put on a good show for the goblins and his   
guests. Only in the solace of his room did he come apart. He would   
uncover the painting on his wall and stare for hours on end until he   
could bear no more, and weep into his pillows. Why was he such a wreck?   
He couldn't understand. Jareth shook hiself back to reality. He put the   
outfit on his bed,checked to make sure everything was in its place, and   
went to see about the dinner preparations.   
Sarah wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the room.   
"Eldara?"   
"Yes mistress?"   
"Where's the closet?"   
"Over here."   
Eldara opened the closet and Sarah walked inside.The closet was huge!   
She could fit 20 of her closets in there! And then some! There were   
hundreds of outfits and gowns and shoes to choose from. How was such a   
thing possible?   
"Whose are these?"   
Sarah didnt know what to pick.   
"Why, yours of course."   
"No."   
"Yes, the king had them fit and made just for you."   
Sarah eyed all the dresses, taking note of the ones she particularly   
liked more than others. One shown out of all the others like a bright   
star against the black night. It was the most beautiful gown shed even   
seen! It was white and hung to the floor ling a Cinderella gown. It had   
no straps and had leaves and flowers etched into the fabric with   
silver....wait...was that REAL silver strands?   
Eldara saw Sarah staring at the marvelous dress.   
"Yes, Sarah, those are real strands of silver."   
"Its the most wondeful dress Ive ever seen."   
"That one was the only one not made for you. That was Jareth's mother's   
dress.When she was Queen of the Labyrinth, she wore it."   
"Its beautiful."   
"Yes, as was she. You look like her somewhat."   
Sarah decided to save it for a very special occasion, even though she   
didnt know if there would be one.   
Sarah scanned the closet once more and found another beautiful gown.   
"If it belongs to jareth's mother, why is it here?"   
"I dont know."   
Sarah pulled the dress off the rack and began to look it over.   
""Maybe he wants you to have it."   
Sarah really didnt hear Eldara..she was busily finding things to match   
with the dress.   
"Maybe.."   
Eldara smiled to herself. She knew why it was there, but it wasnt her   
place to talk of such things.   
"Shall I help you get dressed?"   
Sarah smiled.   
"Sure. You can help me with my hair. I want to look my best."   
Why, she wasnt sure yet, but she told herself it was because she was a   
guest and a guest always looks their best for their hosts. 

Jareth sat at the head of the long wooden table. The table as adorned   
with delicate lace and golden candelabras.Jareth had made sure only the   
finest China and Crystal were used for the evening. He sat in his green   
velvet outfit tapping his foot impatiently. Whats taking her so long?   
Patience Jareth, shes a woman. Women tend to take more time than you,   
remeber?   
How could he? The last time he did anything with a woman was with   
Melova....and that turned out a mess.He shuddered at the thought of   
Melova and her temptress ways. And thats exactly all she was, a   
temptress, nothing more, yet she wanted it to be more.He pushed those   
thoughts aside, concentrating on now. You wanted her here Jareth, and   
now she is. Do something about it.   
Eldara hopped down the stairs.   
"The Mistress Sarah will arive shortly yoyu're highness."   
"Very well."   
Eldara ran into the kitchen to help. Jareth, who became tired of   
tapping his foot, got up and sat at his piano and played. The notes   
were sweet, with a sad tone and they echoed throughout the castle.   
Sarah walked down the winding staricase following those beautiful   
notes. A tiny goblin tapped Jareth's foot, bringing him from his world   
of music.   
"King sir."   
Jareth stopped playing and looked down.   
"Yes what is it."   
"Announcing the arrival of Mistress Sarah."   
Jareth looked over towards the passageway where Sarah stood, and rose   
from his chair. She was absolutly beautiful. Her hair was up in a   
flowing french twist, with ringlets falling all over. Glitter and   
jewels accented every part of her. Her dress, made of a lovely shade of   
green silk, clung to her curves and flattered her body. It had a slit   
up to her hip, which Sarah was a bit concious of, and matching green   
silk heels. It was held up around her neck, leaving her back bare,and   
Jareth in a daze.   
She turned around in it.   
"What do you think?"   
"You look absolutly wonderful."   
"Thanks."   
Something about the way jareth said that made her think. Was there   
something else in his voice besides admiration? Sarah let it go and   
wakled with jareth to the dining hall.   
"Follow me."   
They walked and Jareth pulled out the chair for sarah.   
There they ate and talked about the Labyrinth and its constant changes.   
"Tommorrow Sarah, I will teach you about your crystal."   
"Good, I cant wait!"   
"Its a complicated task. The crystal makes a doorway for you and only   
you. When you go inside, on one can get in but you. Your guardian wont   
allow it. I wont be able to help you. I cant sometimes send you   
messages through your dreams or magic, well talk about that more   
later."   
"Yes, lets just relax."   
Jareth and Sarah talked into the night of Sarah's time at Earth since   
her visit to the Labyrinth the first time. Of how empty her life was   
and how she didnt seem to fit in there. Jareth talked of his times at   
the castle and the bumbling Goblins and their mixups. He negelected to   
talk about how he was in his room, when no one was around. How he   
longed to talk to her about it. He thought no one knew of his troubles.   
But one goblin was that stupid. She was old enough to be his mother if   
she were human, and had been around. Eldara was no fool. She could tell   
when something was wrong. But, she kept it to herself. She didnt think   
it was her business to say anything. After all she was just a maid and   
helper to his highness.   
"I think Ill explore the castle tommorrow."   
"Thats alright with me. I have business to tend to in a neighboring   
kingdom tommorrow. Ill be gone all morning."   
"Have fun"   
Jareth rolled his eyes.   
"Oh of course."he said sarcastically   
The clock struck twelve.   
"Its the bewitching hour."said Sarah   
"Yes it is. I must have gotten up in our conversation. I didnt notice   
the time."   
"Neither Did I."   
"Sorry we didnt have time for a dance. I have to leave early   
tommorrow."   
"Its ok, Ill take a rain check."   
"Goodnight Sarah. Pleasant dreams."   
"Goodnight Jareth."   
Sarah ascended the stairs and went to her room. I got all dressed up   
for nothing. No dance. Well, Ill just have to find something better to   
wear when we do.   
Jareth watched her go. Finally noticing their color coordination,   
even though neither knew what the other was wearing. He wanted to call   
to her and tell her to stay with him til' morning but stopped himself.   
He sighed and looked out over the Labyrinth then himself ascended the   
staircase and went to his chambers where he rested.   
Sarah blew out the candles in her room, smiling inwardly as she   
laid down to sleep.They had had a cozy evening. Never in a thousand   
years would she have thought the Goblin King to be as kind as he had   
been today.   


Ch 4 

Jareth walked into Sarahs room the next morning carrying a tray of   
breakfast. He set the tray down quietly and watched Sarah's sleeping   
form. She looked so peaceful. He pushed an errand strand of hair from   
Sarah's face. Sarah stirred. he withdrew his hand quickly.   
"Good morning sarah."   
Sarah looked up with a start and instinctivly pulled the covers to her   
to hide her nightgown, but calmed and let them fall.   
"Morning.."   
Sarah yawned.   
"well, I have to go. Business to take care of....I brought you some   
breakfast. Eldara is available if you need her.Till this afternoon."   
Sarah nodded and watched jareth leave. She got up and stretched and   
then ate her breakfast. Soft boiled eggs and toast, her favorite. How   
did he know? What was she thinking? jareth knew everything. Eldara   
peeked her head in the doorway.   
"Mistress, do ya need anything?"   
"Would you give me a tour of the castle?"   
"Why sure, let me take these dishes to the kitchen for ya, you get   
dresses, and when I come back well go."   
"Alright."   
Eldara took the dishes and headed to the kitchen.   
Sarah got dressed and ready.When Eldara returned, they went on their   
journey. There were so many rooms in the castle! Too many to count.   
Sarah liked each one.   
Eldara showed Sarah the beautiful garden the castle had. Wonderous   
fountains and flowers covered every inch of the garden. It was   
absolutly breathtaking. Later that morning, when they were walking back   
up the stairs to Sarah's room, they again passed Jareth's room.Sarah   
gazed at the door and noticed no handles.   
"Eldara, how do you open this door?"   
"Im not supposed to say."   
"Why?"   
"Its the kings room, not mine."   
"Hmm."   
Sarah pulled the crystal out of her pocket.   
She whispered to it.   
"Open the door."   
The door opened on command and Sarah stepped inside.   
"You can go Eldara, I dont want you in trouble."   
Eldara took her leave of Sarah and left.   
Sarah looked around.It looked like her room but bigger.The bed was a   
king size, of course, with a canopy and was adorned with jewels.It   
looked very soft. Sarah laid on the bed and felt herself sink. It was a   
down feathered bed.   
"oops."   
Sarah got up and fixed the bed. She smoothed over the top, glancing   
over her shoulder briefly, seeing his vanity. It was etched like the   
bed. She looked at herself. She reaced out and touched the mirror.It   
rippled beneath her fingers. She pushed her hand all the way through   
and pulled it out.   
Weird. I need to ask him about that.   
She looked again into the mirror and saw a covered painting in the   
reflection. She turned around and walked to the wall in fron of   
Jareth's bed. There a covered painting stood. Sarah pulled back the   
covering. But, before she could look at the painting Eldara rushed in.   
"Mistress Sarah!The King has returned. You'd better get out of here!"   
Sarah let the covering go and ran out of the room and into hers, the   
door to Jareth's room closing behind her.   


Ch 5   
-------------   
Sarah closed her door and laughed. She felt like a little girl   
whoalmost got her hand caught in the cookie jar. She laid down on her   
bed and remembered how soft his was and the way it sank beneath her.   
She closed her eyes and imagined it. Then, she heard the clicking of   
boots on pavement coming towards her door. Oh no, what if her knew she   
was in his room? Ok Sarah, act natural..nothing happened. Sarah closed   
her eyes and pretended to sleep. Jareth knocked on Sarah's door. When   
there was no answer he opened the door quietly and saw Sarah, asleep.   
Sarah tried to keep her eyes closed. Sarah, he doesnt suspect anything   
jut play it out and it will all be fine. He walked over to the edge of   
her bed and admired her. The curves of her neck;the soft lines of her   
face. He noted that when her eyes were closed like that, she looked   
ever so peaceful. Sarah felt Jareth's presence next to her and she   
noticed she breathed a little deeper. Jareth then concentrated on   
Sarah's lips. There they were waiting to be kissed. He reached out and   
gently stroked her cheek.   
What was he doing,thought Sarah.   
With a sigh, Jareth returned his hand to his side and retreated from   
the room, leaving Sarah.   
When she heard the door close, Sarah opened her eyes and sat up.She   
rubbed where Jareth's hand had been. His touch was so light that it had   
sent emotions through her body she didnt understand. Why do I feel like   
this? Sarah sighed. There was a tiny knock at the door.   
"Come in."   
"Mistress, I have some lunch for you."   
"Thank you Eldara."   
Eldara nodded her welcome and began to leave.   
"Eldara, how did you know I was still in Jareth's room?"   
"Why through the looking glass."   
"Looking glass?"   
"You call it a mirror, here they are looking glasses.Well, his majesty   
calls it a mirror too, but us old folks who've been around know the   
proper words for such things. They dont call it a looking glass for   
nothing. Its used for looking.You can look through your mirror and ask   
to see anyhting ya like."   
"Oh"   
"well anyway, finish your lunch dear, his majesty wishes to see you."   
Sarah ate her lunch and tied up her room a bit.   
"Alright, lead the way Eldara."   


Eldara led Sarah to the throne room. There she took her leave of Sarah   
and left.   
Sarah walked into the room and saw Jareth lazily laying on his throne.   
Was he sleeping? He was sleeping! Poor thing. He looks like he hasn't   
slept for ages. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him. Well, he called me   
here, so I guess I should. Sarah carefully tapped the king on the   
shoulder. He woke with a start.   
"Wha..? Oh Sarah. I must have dozed off."   
"Its alright. You wanted to see me?"   
"Yes=85its time for your magic lesson."   
Jareth made a crystal appear in his hand.   
"Look Sarah. The crystal is a maze, not unlike the labyrinth, of   
mystery and riddles. Since your crystal was crafted for you, only you   
can solve those mysteries and riddles, which were created by your own   
mind. Basically, to solve the crystal you solve your own mind. That is   
where the real power comes from."   
"Explain something to me. If I go inside my crystal, what will be   
there? What am I looking for?"   
"Listen carefully. No one can enter your crystal but you. Yes,   
sometimes I can send you messages of magic and in your dreams, but I   
cannot enter. Your guardian wont allow it. Only you can get yourself   
out."   
"How?"   
"Let me explain further."   
Sarah nodded.   
Jareth held up his crystal.   
"Watch inside."   
The crystal burned a bright gold light and then images appeared.   
"The inside of your crystal looks how your mind invisions it. The way   
the crystal really looks is beyond all comprehension, so the crystal   
uses something you know to represent itself."   
Sarah nodded in understading and took out her crystal and looked at it.   
Sarah took the Labyrinth II book out of her pocket and set it on the   
arm of the throne. It was digging into her side and it irritated her.   
"When you're inside you have to find the centre of being. There the   
power is hidden. To do that you have to hold pure thoughts and admit   
what you cant. We'll work on everything you need to know more. After   
that you will be ready for your journey."   
"How do I enter?"   
"To enter you just have to wish it."   
"So, I would say, I wish to enter the depths of the crystal?"   
"No, don't!"   
The room flashed and Sarah's crystal dropped to the floor, with Sarah   
in it. 

Jareth reached for Sarah but it was too late. She was gone.   
"MELOVA!!! Why? Why did you do that? She has no idea how to get through   
the crystal! Much less getting back out!"   
Behind where Sarah had been standing stood a young woman. She wore a   
medival gown that hung to the floor in a deep blue color. It was silk   
and was etched with gold leaves. She had deep black eyes and long black   
hair. Her small mouth opened in reply.   
"Well, that's what she wished. You heard her. And why not? I mean what   
do you care? You don't care about anything. Think of this as a kind of   
revenge on my part jareth."   
"You're still upset."   
"Why wouldn't I be?"   
Jareth stared at her coldly.   
"I told you you'd be sorry for what you did" Melova said bitterly   
"Go away. I have better things to do than listen to you."   
"Don't tell me you care about this girl."   
"Then I wont."   
"I cant believe this! The great almighty Jareth cares for someone! What   
does she have that I don't?"   
Jareth turned away in anger.   
"Maybe everything Melova, did you ever think of that?"   
"Fine Jareth. Now you'll know what it feels to lose something you   
love."   
"Ill save her Melova, no matter if it kills me."   
"May I remind you that you cant go in and save her?"   
"I know, its against the fae magic."   
"Enjoy watching her while shes still alive."   
With that Melova left in a swirl of smoke.   
Eldara, who had been listening, walked in.   
"Your majesty what did she mean,"While shes still alive?"   
Jareth sighed.   
"Her crystal can only sustain her for so long."   
"Cant we do something to save her?"   
"Im going to try."   
Jareth put his hands on the arms of his throne and felt the little   
book. His eyes lit up with hope. We can watch whats going on in the   
book. Whatever happens, its recorded in here. That's the way the game   
was started out to be. But now its taken a turn for the worst. He would   
save Sarah, with everything he had. 

Sarah was thrown to the ground by some force. When she opened her eyes   
she saw before her an evil looking woman looking down at her.   
"Who are you?"   
"Im Melova."   
"Well that helps me a lot."   
Melova sighed angrily.   
"Im the Queen of Nightmares and this definitely is your worst."   
"Where am I?"   
"You're in your crystal."   
"I thought only I could get in."   
"I can get into your dreams. When you were thrown into your crystal you   
passed out. That lets me in your mind."   
"Why? Why put me here?"   
"Jareth cares for you and I wanted to hurt him. I knew if I hurt you Id   
hurt him."   
"What are you talking about? Jareth doesn't care about anything or   
anyone but himself."   
"That's what you think.Anyway, you crystal cant keep you alive forever.   
Id say you have 2 days before you slowly die."   
"No..how am I supposed to complete my journey when I don't know where   
to begin?"   
"Bye Sarah."   
Then Melova disappeared and Sarah awoke from her nightmare. There, in a   
corner of wherever she was, sarah cried.   


MOre to come!!!! 


End file.
